Where Did You Go!? Dodo the Fairy
"If you keep doing this... I don't care anymore!" Where did you go!? Dodo the Fairy is episode nine of Ojamajo Doremi and the entire series. Opening Clip The Ojamajo's are shown standing outside in the Maho-Dou's backyard casting Magical Stage. They stare in awe as the shining lights appear while Doremi comments on how pretty it is. Summary Dodo runs away after Doremi grows angry with her constant screw-ups. After realizing she lost her patience, she sets out to try to find her missing fairy. '' Recap Everyone returns to the Maho-do to celebrate Doremi's success. She is very happy, but expresses disappointment in the fact that the party is severely lacking. Majorika admits to them that there was actually a reason for this though, and explains how she felt it would be a good time to have them learn how to cast Magical Stage now that they have experience. Curious, the girls follow Majorika into the backyard and she explains how it works; including that for it to properly work each girl needs a clear mind and entirely focus to what she is trying to do. The girls move into position and begin casting it to summon a full table with party foods. Doremi is pleasantly surprised to see that the food this time is real and that she can eat her steak- but before she gets the chance, Dodo appears and proceeds to eat everything. Once again Doremi is left depressed as her full yousei rests, and just then Aiko and Hazuki notice that they have less Magic Spheres than usual when casting magic. Majorika warns them that as Magical Stage is stronger magic they should only use it when necessary. Inside everyone locates Lala trying to teach the three yousei how to hide, in order to avoid being seen by humans. Rere and Mimi are given support from Hazuki and Aiko, and due to this, they are able to do quite well. But Doremi is upset with Dodo and refuses to show her the same consideration, causing her to mess up. At the Harukaze house, Doremi tries to practice more with Dodo -who can only make parts of her vanish- but her frustration leads Dodo to stop cooperating with her. She takes shelter within her crystal ball but Doremi can only wonder what upset her so much when Pop shows up to inform Doremi that dinner is ready. However, she spots the crystal ball and swipes it from Doremi when she walks by; only to observe that there's nothing special about it and toss it aside. As Doremi panics and grabs the sphere, she observes Dodo sleeping inside and wonders why Pop didn't see her. The following day, Doremi worriedly points out that Aiko and Hazuki both have Mimi and Rere with them as they head to school. But to her annoyance, they realize she wasn't listening to Majorika at all. Only people who can use magic can see yousei within the crystal ball, not only that but she was ''supposed to bring Dodo with her because they were going to get more training after all. Not having been reminded of this Doremi expresses annoyance, but she decides it's not a big deal. Back at home, Dodo is watching Haruka feverishly exercise as she realizes she isn't losing any weight. Then she gets the laundry together and prepares it, only for Dodo to accidentally knock the detergent into the machine when she curiously begins to observe it. A while later, Haruka is shocked when she opens the door to be met by a soapy explosion that floods the room. As Doremi returns home to find the mess, she theorizes Dodo played a role in this after Haruka explains what happened. She rushes to her bedroom to grab the crystal ball in a hurry to leave for the Maho Do. Haruka stops her and tells her that before she can go anywhere she must do her homework first, then clean her bedroom. Doremi makes an attempt to say she did and tries to explain Dodo to her, but she doesn't buy it. Haruka returns later with a snack for Doremi, but she warns her that half of it is Pop's and that she will be going out to do some errands. With no other choice, Doremi sits down to do her homework, but she can't figure out. Dodo tries to help her but Doremi tells her off thinking she will make it worse. Hearing that Pop has come home Doremi informs her of the snack, but she turns hearing her alarm to find that the entire snack is gone. Pop yells at her for being so mean, then she runs off while threatening to tell their mom. Finally having enough, Doremi yells at Dodo for always causing her problems. She claims not to care about her anymore -much to her surprise- and she watches as Dodo bursts into tears and flees the Harukaze house. At the Maho Do, Doremi is immediately scolded by Majorika for what she did. Lala explains that Dodo isn't entirely at fault because as a baby, she needs to be properly raised and given training, Rere and Mimi have had time to grow but she hasn't. Realizing she lost her patience with Dodo, Doremi rushes off to try to find her. She is joined by Hazuki and Aiko, but Majorika makes their concerned yousei stay behind to make sure they won't go missing too. As this is going on, the depressed Dodo finds herself easily lost and confused. She is hungry and saddened, and she attempts to blend in with some baby birds thinking she will be fed- but when the mother bird returns to find her inside of her nest, she tosses her out. Dizzy, Dodo is then targeted by the Mean Cat and forced to run for her life, hiding behind a sign until it leaves. As the sun begins setting the girls to reunite but neither of them has seen Dodo. Worried about her, they split up again to check other paths. Majorika and Lala also try to find her but when they spot her, she quickly runs again, only to be knocked unconscious when she flies into a metal overhead bridge. She falls onto a passing van. The girls reunite again and decide that because it's getting later they need to cast Magical Stage. But unfortunately, when they go to do it, they are left with a baked sweet potato. The girls reunite for the third time that day, deciding that because of how late it is, they need to cast Magical Stage now. However, the girls are surprised when all they get is a baked sweet potato. Hazuki and Aiko are quick to accuse Doremi of not focusing enough, but she insists that she did and believes that maybe Dodo likes baked sweet potato, so they can lure her out with it. As it is their only lead, the girls resume their search and begin to walk through town to see if anything happens. Walking around with sweet potato in hand, the girls are shocked when Kotake comes by and steals it. But to trade, he gives them an unopened chocolate bar and leaves. Doremi is frustrated, but she decides that Dodo must like chocolate even more, so they resume walking. While this goes on, Dodo then rolls off of the truck and lands in Haruka's shopping bag. While the girls are on their way home, they pass a little boy who is in hysterics over wanting chocolate. They trade their chocolate bar with the lollipop he has but by now they realize how late it is and have no choice but to go home. There, the girls sadly walk inside when Pop rushes by and swipes the lollipop. They chase after her into the living room and she devours it within seconds, saying that it will make up for Doremi eating their snack. Further depressed the girls retire to Doremi's bedroom; with Doremi collapsing onto her bed. They are joined by the others when Lala suddenly points out that Dodo is on her desk. Dodo is still upset but when she notices Doremi crying she quickly comforts her. Doremi apologizes for being so mean and unfair to her, not realizing how much responsibility she would need to have in order to raise her. Dodo hugs her and pulls back to reveal doing Doremi's homework for her, and she thanks her troublesome little fairy and offers to let her share her bed with her that night. The others leave to give them some privacy. Unfortunately, the following morning Pop and Haruka hear yelling from Doremi's room and stare in shock as they notice the pee in her bed. Doremi cries and panics while trying to say its unfair that she can't tell them the truth as the episode ends. Major Events *The girls learn how to use Magical Stage. *All three ojamajo are officially level 8 witch apprentice as of this episode. *The girls flying abilities have improved. Quotes *''Doremi: Magical Stage?'' *''Hazuki: What is that?'' *''Lala: You're permitted to use that magic after passing level 9. It's magic using all of your magical powers.'' *''Majorika: That's right! If you combine your hearts together you can make your magic power grow nearly 2 levels higher!'' *''Aiko: Ya mean we can use level 7 magic with it, right?'' *''Majorika: It's not really that easy, especially for you three...'' *''Majorika: Dodo is a fairy but she's only a baby.'' *''Lala: That's right, Fairies cant be like me so fast. Witches have to raise them.'' *''Doremi: Raise them?'' *''Lala: That's right, as you pass test your fairies become stronger.'' *''Aiko: You mean they can talk someday?'' *''Lala: Yes!'' *''Majorika: Besides, you got Dodo after you passed the makeup exam. Rere and Mimi are older then her.'' *''Doremi: I guess so. You can't teach a baby by scolding...'' Dub changes Dub Changes Errors *As Doremi asks if Magical Stage will grant them an edible steak, one of her fingers is fully shaded, while none of the others are. *When Majorika tells Doremi to grant her spell, all of Doremi's beads are colored pink, instead of being a rainbow assortment. *One of Dodo's antennae/strands is wrongly colored as she is in the bird's nest. *As Doremi holds the potato, her wand looks different and is a lot smaller than usual. *As the Ojamajos hold their drinks at the beginning of the episode, none of them have detailing on their taps. *During the opening, the girls cast Magical Stage, but they did not speak any words like they are instructed to do during the episode. *Near the end of the episode, as Doremi is shown after Pop and Haruka run into her bedroom, one cuff of her pajamas is the same color, rather than lighter. Trivia *This is the first episode in which Doremi and Dodo split due to an argument. This once again happens on episode 18 of Sharp. *Apparently the Maho-dou's mailbox is located inside a bush. *This is the first episode to show the apprentice flying methods: Aiko flies cross-legged, Hazuki keeps her legs to one side with her head facing front, and Doremi stretches both legs out. **These flying styles are later adapted by Onpu, Momoko, and Hana-chan. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Doremi episodes Category:Yousei episodes